


Antics

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [22]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Whizzer Brown, I knew a Cynthia once and I didn't like her so I named this OC after her, M/M, Marvin outsmarts both of them, No offense to anyone named Cynthia, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer and Jason gang up on Marvin, jealous whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer run into Marvin's high school "girlfriend" Cynthia in the store, who tries to ask him out. Whizzer isn't having any of it and tries to lay claim on Marvin, but she's painfully oblivious. Jason's just embarrassed.———Requested by an anon on Tumblr — inspired by a post by @justbare-lybreakingdown on Tumblr: "So basically Marvin and Whizzer are in public with the TKF back-to-school shopping or something of that kind and run into Marvin's High School Sweetheart. Sweetheart is like 'oh how are you doing?' And Marvin is of course being super awkward becauseit's his ex girlfriend and he's gayhe hasn't seen her in a while."
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Antics

Jason was trying to surreptitiously place a box of vanilla wafer cookies into the shopping cart while Marvin’s back was turned when Whizzer snatched it from him. Jason’s face fell at being caught, but then Whizzer stuffed it under a couple bags of chips.

“Just the one,” Whizzer whispered, and Jason nodded and grinned wickedly.

Marvin turned around and Whizzer and Jason leapt apart. His eyes narrowed, suspicious. “What are you two whispering about?”

“Nothing,” they said in unison.

Jason had a look of pure innocence on his face. “You’re hearing things, Dad.”

Marvin nodded slowly. “Mmm hmm.” He tossed a packet of crackers into the cart. “I don’t trust either of you.”

“I’m offended,” Whizzer said. 

“You’ll get over it.”

“Dad, can I get these?”

“No.”

Jason huffed and put the package of Oreos he was holding back on the shelf. When Marvin turned away, Jason shrugged and mouthed, “Worth a try.” Whizzer winked.

“I can hear you two talking behind my back even though you’re not saying anything,” Marvin said, pulling the cart behind him. 

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Marvin.”

Marvin sighed dramatically. “I don’t even want to know what you’ve been putting in the cart when I’m not looking.”

“What—?”

“I’m not completely oblivious, you know.” Marvin stopped and turned to face them both. “You’re so sure of yourselves, putting things in the cart when I’m not paying attention, so much so that you haven’t noticed I’ve been taking them out.”

“What?” Whizzer glanced into the cart. Sure enough, the package of Twizzlers he’d snuck in between the bread was missing. His mouth dropped open. “Marvin!”

“I told you, I’m not as oblivious as you’d like to think I am.” He walked around the cart, ruffled Jason’s hair, and swatted Whizzer on the ass.

“Ew, Dad, don’t do that in public,” Jason said, covering his eyes.

“How long have you known Jason and I have been putting extra stuff in the cart?” 

“A long time. I’ve been leaving a couple things every time to make you think I don’t notice.”

Whizzer hooked his fingers in Marvin’s belt loops and tugged him a little closer. “I can’t believe you. Jason and I thought we were outsmarting you.”

“Are you guys done being sappy yet?” Jason asked, his hands still over his eyes.

Marvin stepped away from Whizzer. “You can open your eyes now, kid.”

Jason lowered his hands carefully. 

“Do we really embarrass you that much?” Whizzer asked, snatching something off a shelf and putting it in the cart while making challenging eye contact with Marvin.

“Ugh, all the time,” Jason said, bemoaning the fact that he had two parents who loved each other.

Marvin and Whizzer both laughed. There was movement at the end of the aisle and suddenly Marvin darted behind Whizzer, gripping the back of his shirt.

“Why are you hiding behind me?” Whizzer asked, amused, trying to twist around to see him.

Marvin gripped him. “That woman— _Stop moving!_ I used to go to high school with her. I went out with her a couple times but she couldn’t take a hint and called me her boyfriend for three years. _Three whole years, Whizzer!_ She just couldn’t get it through her head that I wasn’t interested in her. She wouldn’t leave me alone!”

Whizzer chuckled. “Seriously? You’re hiding from her?”

“I don’t want to have to talk to her.”

“She can’t be that bad.”

“You don’t understand. Also, the last time I saw her, I was still pretending to be straight. She won’t get it.” He thumped his head against Whizzer’s back and groaned. “Whizzer, save me.”

“She’s coming this way, Dad.”

Marvin peeked around Whizzer’s shoulder. A bad move, because the woman turned her head at the perfect moment and saw him. Her mouth opened in surprise and excitement and she made a beeline for where the three of them were standing.

“Marvin!”

Marvin reluctantly stepped out from behind Whizzer. He lifted his hand in a half-hearted wave.

“Marvin, hi! It’s so good to see you! It’s Cynthia. Remember me?”

“Hi, yes.” He let out a long breath. “I remember you.”

“I like to think I’m hard to forget.” She laughed, a tinkling, tittering laugh that grated on Whizzer’s nerves. Marvin didn’t respond; he just offered up a smile that looked more like a grimace. “Is this your son?” she asked, gesturing to Jason.

“This is Jason.” 

“Oh my goodness, he looks just like you!” she said, bending down a bit to look him in the eye as though he were a toddler, not a fifteen-year-old. 

While she cooed over him and bombarded him with questions, Jason was looking more and more irritated, adopting a look he’d picked up from Whizzer over the last year or so. Marvin had been absolutely delighted to tell Whizzer when he first saw that expression cross Jason’s face, as it meant Jason was looking more like his _and_ Whizzer’s kid, not just Marvin’s. And then, several months later, Whizzer had overheard Jason refer to him as “Thad”—short for “third dad”—on the phone with a friend, and Whizzer had likewise rushed to tell Marvin. They were really becoming a family now, and Whizzer was perfectly happy when Jason sat snug between him and Marvin on the couch after dinner while they watched TV, his and Marvin’s arms intertwined on the back of the couch. He wouldn’t have enjoyed it at all their first go-round. Things had changed so much over the past several years.

“You and your wife must be very proud to have a son like Jason,” Cynthia said, finally standing up straight and leaving Jason be.

“I’m actually divorced,” Marvin said, shuffling a tad closer to Whizzer. “But yes. We’re very proud.”

“Oh that’s too bad,” she said, although her tone of voice made it very clear that wasn’t bad at all. She smiled sweetly at him. “Being divorced, I mean. How long have you been separated?”

“Six years.” 

“Oh gosh, that’s quite a while! I’m divorced too, actually. Only two years out. I was thinking, Marvin—well, remembering, actually—just how much fun we used to have together in high school. Jason, did you know your dad and I used to go out for three years in high school?”

Jason made an exaggerated gagging sound, which Cynthia was most certainly _not_ expecting, and she paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Whizzer was trying not to laugh and Marvin was gripping the side of the cart. 

“Well, anyway, Marvin,” Cynthia said, turning back to him. “It’s so funny I should run into you, actually, seeing as I was thinking about you the other day, and as you’re divorced and I’m divorced, I thought it might be nice to get—” 

“Hi, I’m Whizzer,” Whizzer said, shoving his way in between her and Marvin and extending his hand, not able to take it any longer. He knew what she was about to ask and he couldn’t have that. Not that Marvin would accept any invitations to spend time with her anyway—he knew that—but as a matter of asserting his claim on Marvin… Well, not that he had a _claim_ on Marvin, per say, he didn’t _own_ Marvin in any kind of way, but… It made more sense in his head.

Cynthia took his hand delicately, clearly miffed at the interruption. “Hello,” she said stiffly. “How do you know Marvin?”

Marvin stepped up close behind him and put a hand on the small of his back—out of Cynthia’s sight, surely, because she didn’t appear to have noticed—and rubbed small circles into the dimples Marvin knew he had there, soothing. Jason was standing off to the side, watching.

“We live together,” Whizzer said, the smirk evident in his voice. He put his hand behind his back and found Marvin’s.

“Oh, were you college roommates too?” Cynthia asked, looking between them.

“What? No,” Whizzer said. He had assumed that Cynthia would have understood as soon as he said he lived with the man who was currently standing far too close to be just a friend. I mean, Marvin was practically plastered to his back.

“We met after college,” Marvin said.

“Long after college,” Whizzer added.

“After I was born,” Jason chimed in.

“While Marv was still married.” That earned him a pinch, which he admitted was deserved.

Cynthia smiled blandly up at Whizzer. “It’s nice to meet you. Now, Marvin, as I was saying…” She paused, clearly irritated that Whizzer was staying put and blocking her access to Marvin. “As I was saying—”

“I don’t think Marv’s ever mentioned you,” Whizzer said, emphasizing the use of Marvin’s nickname and refusing to yield the floor. Marvin squeezed his hand. Whizzer knew he was trying to tell him to just let it go but he ignored the message.

Cynthia laughed, a bit uncomfortably this time. _Good,_ Whizzer thought, relishing in making her as uncomfortable as she was clearly making Marvin. “That’s funny,” Cynthia said, “seeing as we were together for three years.”

“Well, Marv was married for ten, and he’s been with… someone else... for the past… how many years has it been now, Marv? Three and a half?” 

“Four, I think, not counting the break.” 

“Four years.” 

“No, it hasn’t,” Jason piped up. “It’s been four years and two and a half months. I’ve been counting.” He held up the same box of Oreos he had earlier. “Can we get these, Thad?” 

“Sure.” 

“Whizzer! No. Jason, put those back.” 

“Thad said I could.” 

“ _Dad_ says no,” Marvin said. 

“I thought you told me his word was as good as yours and that I should respect it just as much.” 

Marvin sighed. “Yes, yes, you’re right. Fine. We can get those. Whizzer, we are having a discussion when we get home,” he added under his breath. 

“If that discussion involves absolutely zero talking and lots of—” 

“Ew, Whizzer!” Jason cried. “Stop, stop, stop!” 

Whizzer laughed. 

“Jesus.” Marvin shook his head. 

Cynthia was looking between them, clearly confused. 

“Inside joke,” Marvin explained. 

Cynthia laughed. “Oh, we had loads of inside jokes, didn’t we, Marvin?” 

“I’m not sure I remember any,” Marvin said. 

“Oh, sure you do!” 

“I really don’t.” 

“Marv and I have a lot of inside jokes,” Whizzer said. “Literally,” he said after a short pause. He resisted the urge to reach down and squeeze Marvin’s ass. 

Marvin almost choked. Jason squeaked. “Whizzer!” 

“I thought I was Thad today?” 

“Not when you say gross things.” 

“Sorry, kid,” Whizzer said, ruffling his hair. 

“It’s been a long time since high school,” Marvin said, almost apologetically. “I don’t remember much anymore.” 

“My dad forgets a lot of things,” Jason said. 

“Thank you, Jason,” Marvin said. “Cynthia, it’s been great seeing you, but I really need to finish this shopping trip and wrangle these two home.” 

“Marvin,” she said, clearly unwilling to let him go, “we need to properly catch up. There’s a new restaurant that opened up near here and I haven’t had the chance to go yet and I was wondering if you’d like—” 

“Marv, I think we need to go mattress shopping,” Whizzer said loudly, cutting her off. 

Marvin sighed, trying very hard not to gently berate Whizzer for interrupting—Whizzer knew that look. “Why?” 

“It’s too soft. It’s killing my back.” 

“I really don’t want to hear this,” Jason said. 

“It is not too soft,” Marvin said. “I’m not buying a new mattress. You talked me into buying that expensive thing a couple years ago and it didn’t work out and the current one is fine, so no, we’re not going shopping for a new mattress.” 

“Marv.” Whizzer clapped his hands over Jason’s ears and said quietly, “You drill me into the mattress every night, hon, and it sags and hurts my back.” 

Marvin reddened and his eyes flicked to Cynthia, who was still standing there looking confused. 

“We are not talking about this right now,” Marvin hissed. “Jason does _not_ need to hear any of this.” The “neither does Cynthia” was implied. Marvin was always less comfortable being open about sex than Whizzer, especially around people they knew. Whizzer never cared whether his friends knew the details of his sex life, and he shared freely. But this situation was a bit different. When Whizzer was jealous, he was much more likely to bring up sex with Marvin to make it clear that Marvin was off-limits, although it embarrassed Marvin to no end. 

Whizzer released Jason. 

“Do you… share a mattress?” Cynthia asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah,” Whizzer said, thinking that she would get it, _finally._

“You know… I have an extra mattress you could have if you’re strapped for cash.” 

Whizzer’s mouth dropped open at the sheer absurdity of the situation. They’d just said they slept together, they shared a bed, and Cynthia thought that meant they couldn’t afford to buy another mattress. Whizzer’s comment about being drilled into the mattress and the pet name he threw in must have gone over her head. Maybe Marvin wasn’t exaggerating when he’d said she couldn’t take a hint back in high school; maybe she really just wasn’t getting any of it. 

“Cynthia, I, uh…” Marvin began awkwardly. “I think you’re… misunderstanding—” 

“Oh, no, no, I’m in the wrong. I shouldn’t have speculated about your financial situation.” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant— Cynthia, Whizzer and I aren’t exactly… roommates. Just roommates. Uh…” Marvin shot Whizzer a look that pleaded _help me._

Whizzer put his hands over Jason’s ears again. He’d have to be blunt, it seemed. “We have one bed because we want one bed. We’re bedmates. We fuck. He’s gay. Next question please.” 

Cynthia blinked. 

“Ugh, Whizzer, I can hear you!” Jason cried, contorting his face into a myriad of disgusted expressions. 

Whizzer removed his hands. “Ah, it’s fine. You’ve heard the word fuck before.” 

“Yeah, but you’re talking about my _dad!_ It’s a little different!” 

Marvin’s face was reddening. He maneuvered Jason over to the cart. “ _Okay,_ that’s enough.” 

Whizzer basked in the chaos he’d just created. Marvin was embarrassed, Jason was disgusted, and Cynthia… still looked confused. Whizzer sighed. Jesus Christ, this woman. If she was still under the impression that he and Marvin were just roommates, he was going to strangle someone. Probably Marvin, because he didn’t want to get arrested for assault. Plus, Marvin didn’t mind a little erotic asphyxiation every once in a while. 

She laughed suddenly. “Oh! I get it! I get the joke. You’re ‘gay’ because you live together. I get it. I get it.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sa—” Whizzer began, but then Marvin was gripping his arm and pulling him down the aisle. He pushed him up against the shelves. “If I were to violently make out with you right now,” Whizzer mused, “how much you wanna bet she’d still think it was a joke? I understand why you were hiding from her now. Holy fuck.” 

“I told you.” 

“I literally said, ‘We fuck.’ _How_ can you misinterpret that?” 

“I went out with her two times and she took that as we were dating. And then when I kept avoiding her, she took it as me playing hard to get for _three years._ " 

“How did you ever manage to get her off your back?” 

“I graduated.” 

“Jesus. No wonder she’s divorced. I wonder how she ever got married in the first place. Did she stalk the guy? Force him to get married? She’s impossible.” 

“I seem to remember you saying that about me once.” 

Whizzer smiled softly at him. “Okay, but I’d rather have your brand of impossible a thousand times over hers. You’re impossible, but in a good way.” 

Marvin shook his head, but he was grinning. “You’re full of shit, you know that?” 

“I’m not, actually. I douched this morning.” 

Marvin let out a surprised bark of laughter. “Jesus Christ. This is why Jason and I can’t take you anywhere.” 

“I’m perfectly well-behaved when I need to be. Now are you going to kiss me or not?” 

Marvin hesitated a moment before surging up to meet him. Whizzer gripped Marvin’s hips and Marvin’s hands were holding his face and one of them knocked a box off the shelf and onto the floor but neither cared. Whizzer heard Jason say, “They _always_ do this. They are _so_ embarrassing,” and he laughed against Marvin’s lips. When they pulled apart, they were panting and their cheeks were pink. Whizzer pressed his forehead to Marvin’s. 

“Is she gone?” Marvin asked. 

Whizzer chanced a glance. The aisle was empty except for a very mortified fifteen-year-old boy. “Yep. Our little show must have finally clued her in.” 

Marvin sighed and kissed Whizzer lightly once more. “Thank God. Okay, it’s time to go home.” 

Whizzer bounded over to Jason and pulled him into an exaggerated hug. “Jason! We apologize for being embarrassing. We’re gonna check out now.” 

Once they’d checked out and were carrying groceries across the parking lot, Whizzer tossed Jason the keys and he bolted to the car. 

“Were you being serious about the mattress being too soft?” Marvin asked once Jason was out of earshot. 

“A little, actually, yeah. You go a bit too hard—not for me, for the mattress. It doesn’t hold me up as well as I’d like. And my back’s not as good as it used to be.” 

Marvin nodded. “We’ll go shopping once Jason leaves to go to Trina’s. You should have said something sooner, baby.” 

“Well, I wasn’t sure whether it was me or the mattress, but I’m pretty sure it’s the mattress because my back didn’t hurt when we stayed in that hotel last week.” 

“How long has your back been hurting?” 

“A month-ish.” 

Marvin threw him a look that said he really needed to tell him these things right away instead of waiting a month to see if his back stopped hurting, but didn’t say anything else. After they sent Jason off with Trina the next evening, they went mattress shopping and chose one that was a little firmer than their current mattress. 

A couple days later, after it had been delivered, Whizzer found himself on it, on his back, naked, Marvin crawling over him. 

“I love breaking in a new mattress,” Whizzer said, wiggling around on the bed. 

“Let’s hope we won’t be breaking anything tonight. Hopefully not your back.” 

Marvin hovered over Whizzer’s navel and looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Whizzer’s stomach squirmed in anticipation and he canted his hips up toward Marvin slightly, encouraging him to touch him. Marvin put his hands on Whizzer’s hips, caressing them softly, before pressing his nose to Whizzer’s public hair at the base of his cock. Whizzer threaded his fingers through Marvin’s hair, just needing something to do with his hands. Marvin nuzzled around down there—down Whizzer’s thighs, around the curve of his ass—teasing him until his body was like a wave, rolling and writhing under Marvin’s touch. He sighed audibly when Marvin’s lips, warm and soft, finally touched his cock. 

Marvin was never one to do a half-assed job of anything, and as his lips closed over Whizzer, his hands were everywhere, rubbing at Whizzer’s left nipple (which was, strangely, much more sensitive than his right), stroking the inside of his thighs, massaging his balls, twisting his hands at the base of Whizzer’s cock while he sucked at the tip, and it didn’t take long until Whizzer was close—so close—and he could feel his body tightening up, _ready—_

“No, no, no, no, Marvin, Marvin, stop,” Whizzer gasped frantically. 

Marvin pulled off, lips a shiny cherry red. “You okay?” 

“I’m—” He let out a ragged moan and tried to steady his breathing. He was so close he could probably push himself over the edge mentally if he tried hard enough, but they’d just gotten a new mattress, and Whizzer would be damned if he wasn’t going to make full use of it. He rolled onto his side, away from Marvin, away from the lure of those cherry lips, and gave the tip of his cock a sharp squeeze. When he felt the feeling subside, he let out a deep sigh and reached a hand back behind him. Marvin’s hand slipped into his. “Didn’t want to come yet,” he said. “Had to take a breather.” 

Marvin kissed the back of his neck. “Take all the time you need. We have all night.” 

Whizzer pulled Marvin’s arm over him and Marvin cuddled up close to him. Marvin’s cock was pressing against his ass, and it was a comforting feeling, in an odd sort of way. They woke up like this sometimes, and Whizzer loved the feel of Marvin behind him, hard, wanting him. Sometimes they went to sleep with an agreement that Marvin could wake him up with penatrative sex if Whizzer was feeling relaxed and loose when they went to bed, and he did sometimes, but not always. It was always thrilling, going to sleep not knowing if he was going to wake up with Marvin inside him. Sometimes they went months agreeing every few nights that Marvin could do it and then Marvin never did it and never did it and never did it… until he did, and Whizzer never orgasmed quite so intensely as he did on those mornings. 

Marvin held him for a while—how long Whizzer couldn’t say because he was so comfortable lying there that his eyelids drooped and he drifted off briefly. When he opened his eyes again, Marvin had hooked his arm beneath his, and his hand was splayed across his chest, gently caressing the sparse hair that grew there. Marvin’s hand was warm against his skin.  


Whizzer was still hard, so he couldn’t have been asleep very long, and so was Marvin, but he was so tired and comfortable that he wasn’t sure he wanted vigorous, sweaty sex right now. He yawned. 

“We can save it for tomorrow, if you’re just too tired,” Marvin said, as though reading his mind. He kissed the back of his neck. 

As much as he hated to, Whizzer nodded. “Keep touching me, though? Just a bit? Slow?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Marvin murmured, and slid a hand down and rubbed gentle, lazy circles around Whizzer’s hole. He didn’t press in or apply much pressure—he just touched him softly. For Whizzer, the feeling was like being pleasantly buzzed—the sensations weren’t strong enough to make him come, but they were good enough to just bask in them for a while, let them wash over him. It was a warm and cozy feeling and Whizzer closed his eyes and let Marvin touch him for a while. He eventually brushed his fingers up and down the length of his cock, then thumbed at the tip, matching Marvin’s slow pace. He felt pressure build downward, and then up slowly until his head was filled with fog. He came with Marvin’s lips on his neck, mumbling words Whizzer couldn’t quite make out into his skin. 

Whizzer sighed, weary but satisfied. Marvin slid his hand into Whizzer’s, warm and dry and comforting. Whizzer wiggled his ass back against Marvin half-heartedly. He was sluggish and tired and couldn’t find the energy to roll over, but he’d help bring Marvin off if he needed. 

“Marv, do you—” he cut himself off with a long, deep yawn. 

“No, I’m alright." 

“You sure?” 

“Make it up to me tomorrow. Go to sleep. You’re exhausted.” 

“I’m sorry I—” He yawned again. 

“Whiz,” Marvin said, pressing his nose behind Whizzer’s ear, “I love doing that for you. It’s no great loss if I don’t come right now. Making you feel good is pleasure enough. I’m fine. Now go to sleep.” 

Marvin splayed his hand across Whizzer’s navel, warm and secure, and Whizzer fell asleep with Marvin breathing softly in his ear. When he woke up a couple hours later, he found that Marvin had maneuvered him under the covers but was no longer holding him. He got up to go to the bathroom and when he went back to bed, he curled up against Marvin, who woke just enough to put his arm around him before they both went back to sleep. 

When he woke again, it was morning, and Whizzer was alone. The new mattress had been great for a good night’s sleep, but he was itching to finish what they’d started last night. He was still naked, and he turned over and rolled his hips against the bed to wake up. 

“Marvin!” he called out, not sure where Marvin was. 

Marvin appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but shorts. “Good morning.” 

Whizzer slid out of bed and went up to him. He snaked his hands around Marvin’s waist and tugged him close. “Good morning,” he murmured, running his hands up and down Marvin’s back. 

“Mmm, somebody’s eager this morning,” Marvin joked, thumbing at Whizzer’s left nipple and moving his right hand to cup Whizzer’s ass. He squeezed. 

In lieu of an answer, Whizzer bent down and mouthed at Marvin’s ear, scraping his teeth against it lightly, tugging on it, sucking on his earlobe. Marvin’s hips jerked forward into Whizzer’s when Whizzer massaged his ear with his fingers while tugging on it and they both moaned. 

“Okay, okay, bed,” Marvin said, pushing Whizzer across the room until the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he fell back. “You’re not going to fall asleep on me this time, are you?”  


Whizzer, scooting backwards to the middle of the bed, laughed. “If I do, something’s seriously wrong and you should probably take me to the ER.” 

He pulled Marvin close to him and they kissed for a while, rolling their bodies against each other, feeling their skin start to burn. 

“I heard that if you don’t take your boxers off, it’s not gay,” Whizzer murmured against Marvin’s lips as he ran his hand up Marvin’s cock through his shorts. 

Marvin’s laugh was abruptly cut off by a moan. “I guess,” he gasped, “I guess you’re the gay one. I always suspected.” He fisted his hands in Whizzer’s hair and pulled. 

“I guess so,” Whizzer said, though he could hardly remember what they were talking about anymore because Marvin’s hand was now massaging the head of his cock and there wasn’t much else he could think about. His mind went blissfully blank as they teased each other—touching lightly, deftly, and mouthing across each other’s skin. 

By the time Marvin flipped him over on his hands and knees, he was so desperate he could hardly stand it. He pushed back against Marvin, and when Marvin pushed in, Whizzer dropped his head to the bed and moaned. Whizzer rocked himself forward and back on Marvin’s cock, gripping the blankets. Marvin leaned over him and put his head on his back, holding him tightly around the middle. 

While they often started with Whizzer on his hands and knees, they never finished that way. Whizzer eventually ended up on his back, his legs over Marvin’s shoulders, Marvin keeping up a brutal rhythm—exactly what had been hurting Whizzer’s back on the old mattress. 

“You okay?” Marvin gasped, slowing his pace just a moment. 

Whizzer could hardly form the words to respond. “Don’t stop,” he choked out, reaching down to take himself in hand. “Don’t you dare stop.” 

When he came, he spasmed in Marvin’s grasp and involuntarily pushed down on Marvin’s shoulders with his legs. While he was still gasping and trying to keep the room from spinning, Marvin scooped him up and gently flipped them both over. Whizzer collapsed forward on Marvin’s chest, rocking down on Marvin’s cock until Marvin came too. Whizzer kissed him as he came, loving the way Marvin kissed back at first, but as his orgasm overtook him, his lips slackened and parted—they weren’t kissing anymore, merely touching lips, but it was intimate and wonderful—and as Marvin exhaled the last of his orgasm, Whizzer had his hands in his hair and their cheeks pressed together. 

Marvin pressed a hand to Whizzer’s chest, feeling his heartbeat slowing as he calmed down. He looked up at Whizzer with glassy eyes. 

“Does your back hurt?” 

Whizzer shook his head. “Feels great. The next time I see your high school stalker, I’m going to thank her.” 

Marvin chuckled. “Why?” 

“Because of her I said we needed a new mattress and now we’ve gotten one and I’ve just had one of the best fucks of my life.” 

“Just keep the details to yourself, please.” 

“You don’t want her knowing how you bend me in half and fuck me six ways to Sunday?” 

“ _No._ ” 

Marvin reached up and tweaked Whizzer’s nipple. Whizzer yelped and started tickling him in retaliation. They rolled around together, laughing and trying to one-up each other, but they eventually gave up and flopped down on the bed. Whizzer put his hand out. Marvin took it, and they lay there holding hands until the sun had moved across the bed, leaving it cool and chilly, and they had to get up. 

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this request on Tumblr; feel free to send in your own! maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
